Cuando Todo Está Perdido
by Never Black
Summary: Para Draco, la suerte está hechada cuando Harry Potter le encuentra medio muerto... Ahora la decisión está en él: ¿dejar vivir a Draco libre permaneciendo a su lado como aliado... o entregarle al Ministerio y cumplir con su obligación? HxD
1. Escrito en sangre

**Cuando todo está perdido**

ACTO I  
Escena 1: Escrito en sangre

La dulce melodía de Carmina Burana era todo lo que se escuchaba en la solitaria mansión. Ni siquiera el lejano sonido metálico del reloj en el hall principal, marcando las seis y media de la tarde, lograba penetrar en la oscura habitación, ahora apenas iluminada por un par de velas. No había más vida que la de aquél muchacho, ahora escapando en cada suspiro que emitía por entre sus labios avioletados.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo y oscuro de esa enorme casa se mantenía una reunión que determinaría la vida de muchas personas.

Y eso era lo que hizo sonreír al muchacho.

Sujetaba la pluma con fuerza, escribiendo sus últimas palabras en el pergamino ante él. Podría haber sido una despedida, tal vez su testamento... pero todo lo que pensaba dejar era una nota final a su miserable vida: venganza. A aquél que una vez se permitió llamarse padre mientras sus acciones eran más cercanas a las de un celador. Era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a él cara a cara, y de todos modos no arreglaría nada. Su vida ya no tenía sentido si le faltaba aquello que más amó. Dejaría la nota culpándole, echándole en cara lo que hizo a los que le rodeaban. Y por último, solo por no convertirse en un completo traidor, le avisaba de su última visita al Ministerio y la carta anónima que dejó allí, donde su nombre aparecía entre los demás.

Firmó con la más pulcra caligrafía. La D se alzaba majestuosa, y la C parecía una daga clavándose en la O. La M era perfecta, magnífica, parecía rasgar el papel en cada trazo. Y por último, la Y cerraba su firma con un impulso tempestuoso. Se sentía orgulloso de su nombre, nunca renunciaría a él, aunque su padre le repudiara por la traición de esa noche. Había sido educado para respetar ese nombre e imponerlo como casi un don.

Ya no le quedaba nada por hacer. Dejó todo listo.

A un lado, una copa de cristal brillaba con la luz de las velas. Tan solo le quedaban algunas gotas como prueba de lo que ahora nadaba en sus entrañas, llevándoselo de allí. Podía notar cómo su cuerpo se volvía pesado, obligándole a recostarse en la cómoda butaca. No podía evitar sonreír, aunque sintiera cierto nerviosismo. La idea de la Muerte siempre le había agitado. Dejó la mente flotar al compás de la melodía, con sus voces elevadas al tono más alto, resonando en el despacho y vibrando en sus oídos de forma placentera.

Pronto le pesaron los párpados, y no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho. Empezaba a perder un poco el sentido, no podía pensar con claridad, pero aún notaba el dolor de sus recuerdos.

Y el de su madre era el que le perseguía a toda hora. Ver cómo moría sin haber podido hacer nada. Aquella dulce mujer, el único humano que amó de verdad, a quien le mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos y quién era realmente, dejando de lado la máscara que su padre le obligó a llegar siempre, queriendo convertirlo en un ser despiadado y frío como él. La dulce mano que le mecía cuando le dolía tanto que no podía respirar, quien le enseñó que en la vida hay más que sufrimiento. Hay amor.

Desde que su madre murió, su vida había sido un infierno. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar, no sentía ninguna esperanza, a partir de ese momento su padre se dedicó a adentrarlo en el círculo del Lord, queriéndole convertir en un perfecto heredero. No le había afectado para nada la muerte de su esposa, ese ser frío y cruel incluso se alegraba de no tener que ocultar sus infidelidades! Y ahora se mostraba ante todos con una mujer diferente cada semana.

Le daba asco. Era su padre, sí, pero no podía volver a verle como lo hacía de pequeño: con adoración. Él le enseñó a odiar, le dijo que debía sentirse superior a los demás, que disfrutara del miedo que le tenía la gente. Pero no lo disfrutaba. Aunque sí odiaba a Potter, aunque sólo fuese porque deseaba tener amigos como los suyos, alguien que le quisiera como ese padrino suyo prófugo...

El cuerpo le falló. Sus brazos cayeron inmóviles y rígidos a los lados. Las piernas se abrieron un poco, dejándole posición de abandono. Aunque no era eso exactamente. Más bien un estado cercano a la calma, la que se establece antes de la tormenta. Sentía tranquilidad, desasosiego y verdadera paz interior. "El dulce de Muerte", el veneno que se tomó, prometía una muerte sin dolor y libre de remordimientos, puesto que bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Ya no había más lugar para el miedo.

Finalmente, dejó de sentir nada, su cuerpo tan solo guardaba un poco de calor y apenas un suspiro de respiración. Se estaba resbalando trágicamente de la silla sin darse siquiera cuenta.

Draco Malfoy se despidió de este mundo con una sonrisa y una pluma manchada de sangre a las siete de la noche en punto, sonando de nuevo el reloj del hall principal...

*************

La tormenta llegó a las siete en punto de la noche con el eco del péndulo, y con ello, la batalla.

Segundos después, unos pisos más abajo, la reunión se vio interrumpida por una explosión en el hall principal. Signo inequívoco de que habían sido descubiertos y no les quedaba mucho tiempo para desaparecer. No sin antes pelear, no eran unos cobardes.

De inmediato se pusieron todos en marcha y sacaron sus varitas, dirigiéndose al pasillo secreto para aparecerse por sorpresa arriba. Pero la emboscada no les salió bien, pues los aurores parecían enterados de todo y ya estaban esperándoles. Hechizos y sonido de espadas chocar se oyeron durante largos minutos en la mansión. Ambos estaban en igualdad de número y fuerzas, por lo que costaba saber quién ganaría.

Poco a poco, fueron cayendo algunos y escapando los otros, hasta que la batalla terminó y solo quedaron aurors en la casa. Respiraron agitados aún sosteniendo su varita por si había otra emboscada. En total sólo habían podido detener a cinco, y entre ellos el único conocido era McNair hijo. Habían escapado, según sus suposiciones, al menos otros seis.

-Hudson, Crimson! Al piso de abajo, que os acompañe Fitzburn! - Imperó la voz grave del jefe. Todos se pusieron en marcha, nadie le llevaba la contraria nunca. No por ser quien era, sino por el respeto que sentían hacia él.

-Sí, señor!

-Rainds, Burton! Recorred esta planta. Tal vez aún se escondan por aquí.

-Sí, jefe!

-Weasley, conmigo arriba. Y los demás, llevad a estos – escupió mirando a los mortífagos apresados, - al cuartel. Desmáyenlos primero. No quiero sorpresas.

-En seguida, señor!

Acatando todos sus órdenes, el capitán se volteó y fue hacia las escaleras que le llevarían al piso de arriba. Allí no había ningún destrozo, estaba todo impecable, y podía percibirse el buen gusto por el arte que tenía la familia Malfoy. Aunque también había decoración digna del más terrible mortífago, todo ello ostentoso y retorcido. Se dirigieron por el largo pasillo, revisando habitaciones por el camino, hasta el final, donde se separaba en dos pasillos más.

-Ves por la derecha, yo tiraré por la izquierda. Si tienes algún problema, usa el reclamo. - Le ordenó, aunque con él suavizó un poco el tono.

-Está bien. Ves con cuidado.

-Lo tendré... - susurró algo fastidiado de que aún se preocuparan por él.

No por nada llevaba siete años siendo auror, y encima era el jefe de su unidad! Se había ganado el puesto, el nombre no tenía nada que ver. Sí se había entrenado tanto era porque no quería que nadie más muriera por su culpa, por ser un novato inocente que desconoce de qué va esta guerra. Pero, aunque demostrara mil veces que podía valerse por sí mismo y salir airoso de cualquier situación, con la cabeza a puesto, aquellos que le querían seguían con la manía de sobreprotegerle.

Se alejó rápidamente de la intersección corriendo por la izquierda, notando la mirada de su compañero en la espalda. En esa zona no había más puertas, y las dos que vio solo daban a dormitorios vacíos y llenos de polvo. Tal vez se tratara de el ala de invitados.

Cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar algo allí, y tras girar dos veces a la derecha, topó con que el pasillo no seguía, terminaba en una gran puerta de roble oscuro, cerrada y levantándose majestuosa en el corredor oscuro. A lado y lado había antorchas iluminando la entrada, así que tomó precaución y se fue acercando poco a poco. Su instinto le decía que no era una habitación cualquiera, y que ahí dentro encontraría algo.

Tomó la empuñadura de la puerta, dos serpientes enroscadas una encima de la otra, y lo giró poco a poco, abriendo un poco el resquicio para ver primero en su interior. Algunas velas en el escritorio le permitieron ver que se trataba de un despacho, amplio y lleno de lujos. La silla detrás la mesa estaba de lado, pero no había nadie. Al menos aparentemente. Aún manteniendo los cinco sentidos en alerta, fue entrando despacio y mirando a lado y lado para no encontrarse en una trampa.

Había un tocadiscos mágico, bastante antiguo, encendido, reproduciendo una ópera. Desconocía ese tipo de composiciones, así que le era imposible determinar de qué tema se trataba. Lo único que le inspiraba la melodía era soledad.

Se acercó a la mesa y miró por encima. Había un pergamino sellado con la cera caliente de una vela verde y el sello de la familia Malfoy. Solo ponía: A quien lo encuentre. Decidió que, ya que fue él quien lo encontró, lo leería más tarde, y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica. También vio una copa vacía, que había contenido algo parecido a vino por las gotas que quedaban en el fondo. Alguien debía haber estado ahí hacía muy poco, y pasando la mirada por el resto de la estancia se dio cuenta que había una capa negra colocada encima de un diván. Ahora estaba seguro, alguien había estado allí. ¿Habría escapado?

Cuando se giró para irse y volver a reunir a los demás, algo entró en su campo de visión. Una pequeña sombra, tal vez ni siquiera eso. Sin embargo, notó que había algo en el suelo detrás de la mesa y se puso en alerta.

Varita en mano, empezó a rodear la mesa lentamente, mirando al suelo. Y lo vio. Aún y en ese estado mortecino aguardaba toda su elegancia, era algo innato. Rostro sumamente pálido, enfermizo y con los labios amoratados. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sin vida. Y sus ropas seguían tan pulcras como siempre. Pero dejó sus observaciones de lado para agacharse y comprobar su pulso con dos dedos en el cuello.

El corazón no le latía, o tal vez lo hacía muy suavemente.

Rápidamente, sin meterse a pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer eso, le levantó del suelo y, tomándolo en brazos, se desapareció. San Mungo quedaba descartado, harían demasiadas preguntas y más tratándose de un mortífago, así que no le quedó de otra que llevarlo a una clínica ilegal en la parte muggle. Por supuesto, le debían algunos favores, les permitía seguir con el negocio mientras pudiera obtener información de ellos. Él era el único que conocía el lugar, así que fue allí donde se apareció.

-Spencer!! - Gritó, caminando tan rápido como el peso del rubio le permitía, dirigiéndose al despacho del médico jefe. - Spencer, sal!!

-Shhht! No grites, vas a traerme problemas!

-Déjate de estupideces! Tu mayor problema soy yo y lo sabes. - Tumbó al rubio encima de la primera camilla que encontró en una pequeña sala. - Encárgate de él.

-Pero...

-Sin preguntas, sin reparos. Simplemente mantenlo en vida. Volveré más tarde. - Fue a desaparecerse, pero antes añadió: - Preocúpate que no escape. Y no la cagues... - amenazó y desapareció de su vista en un momento.

Se reapareció de vuelta a la Mansión. Las barreras del lugar habían sido anuladas y no había problema de impedimento como antes del ataque. Seguramente, los elfos debían haber escapado con el amo de la casa, o eso o permanecían ocultos en algún rincón esperando que este los llamara. Pero era mejor así, no quería tener a esos seres por ahí en medio, y menos si eran como Kreacher.

Cogió la copa y la capa, desvaneciéndolas para no dejar prueba alguna, y salió del despacho de vuelta por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy, volviendo al Hall para reunirse con todos. La mayoría estaba allí, solo quedaba Weasley, pero apareció por detrás suyo.

-Zona segura. No queda nadie. - Informaron los de cada grupo.

-Bien. Pues no queda más que hacer, que se encarguen los del Ministerio ahora. - Habló. - Nos vamos.

Harry Potter y sus hombres se fueron de la mansión Malfoy satisfechos por otro buen trabajo realizado. Ya era la cuarta casa de magos oscuros que interceptaban durante una reunión. Y todo gracias a un informante anónimo que les envió notas sobre ello. ¿Quién se escondería detrás de eso? ¿Estaba del lado de los aurors... o solo se cobraba algo?

Ese último aviso había sido gordo: en plena Mansión Malfoy! Esta vez su dueño, Lucius Malfoy, estaba acabado. Cuando le encontraran, sería su fin. Aunque, por desgracia, había "desaparecido". Qué novedad. Igual que su Lord.

Harry tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja, y más después de encontrar a Malfoy jr. medio muerto en el suelo, sin nadie alrededor, y con una nota para nadie en particular. Recordando eso, no podía retardarse más, deseaba saber qué era lo último que había querido dejar dicho el rubio.

-Llevad a los detenidos a las mazmorras, informad al capitán Dickinson para que se encargue de ellos.

-Sí, jefe.

-Voy a redactar el informe. - Le dijo a Ron para que no le molestara. El pelirrojo ya sabía que, cuando Harry se encerraba en el despacho a hacer su trabajo, odiaba que le molestaran y rompieran el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Disimulando su prisa, fue rápidamente a su despacho, cerrando la puerta para que nadie le molestara y dejando el sobre encima de la mesa. ¿Debía leerla? A quien lo encuentre, ponía. Él la había encontrado... pero también podía ser que el rubio no supiera que sería precisamente él quién la encontraría. Tal vez era para su padre y eso, aunque se tratara de mortífagos, era algo privado de ellos.

Pero estaba intrigado. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy se suicidaría? Porque se trataba de eso... ¿no? Tal vez le envenenaron... Pero entonces, ¿y la carta? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo eso?

Decidiendo que solamente lo hacía por asuntos de trabajo, rasgó el sello con un abrecartas y leyó atentamente.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Salvado

**Cuando todo está perdido******

ACTO I  
Escena 2: Salvado

_Larga es la vida del desafortunado, que ve a su alrededor cómo aquellos que ama mueren sin poder hacer algo por ellos. Cómo su fortuna va desapareciendo poco a poco porque no tiene quién hacerse cargo de esta. Sus sueños se desvanecen con el tiempo._

No hay razón alguna de peso para que esta noche yazga muerto aquí. Más bien son muchas y todas ellan conforman un cúmulo de dolor que supera mi fortaleza, de la cuál nunca me he sentido orgulloso. Si en algo soy pobre, es en valor.

Ninguna palabra será suficiente para pedir perdón. Yo mismo me lancé a la desesperación y encerré mi corazón en soledad, tratando de así jamás sentir dolor. Pero ni en eso fui bueno. He sido dañado muchas veces y creo que este quedó hecho pedazos. Nada puede reconstruirlo.

Mis ojos han visto la Muerte, no solamente esta noche. La Dama me acompaña desde mi nacimiento de consciencia. He ido de la mano con Ella hasta que decidí estrecharla entre mis brazos para que me lleve. Tal vez así pueda regresar al lado de esa persona amada.

He tratado de redimir mi alma un poco hiendo en contra de mi padre, ayudando a acabar con su maldad de una vez. Pero la traición que llevo a cabo hacia él es otro acto que me llevará directo al Infierno del que jamás saldré, y ni siquiera Dante dará con mi paradero entre las llamas.

Confieso que antes estaba de acuerdo con el pensamiento de mi padre. Mataba en nombre de la pureza y traicionaba para servir a un único señor que decía ser el próximo dueño de Todo. Tan equivocado estaba como cobarde soy. Son solo excusas decir que mi enseñanza ayudó a ser así de mente, si hubiera tenido própio pensamiento hubiera renegado de esta dicha.

Padre ha matado y destruido en nombre de su gran y adorado Señor Oscuro. Así como yo lo hice. No en su nombre, sino en nombre del miedo a morir. Y, sin embargo, cuál es la ironía de ahora querer morir para terminar con toda esa muerte que me persigue.

No quiero volver a levantar la mano para quitar una vida. No quiero volver a violar los derechos de un ser humano con o sin culpa. Así que me doy a manos de la Fortuna para que ella decida.

A aquél que lo lea. Le doy las gracias por leer mis últimas palabras, tan insignificantes pero necesarias para mí. No busco su perdón o compasión señor, simplemente transmitir aquello que estos últimos minutos ha llenado mi mente.

El veneno descansa ahora en mi cuerpo, no hay vuelta atrás. Tengo miedo, pero también desasosiego. No creo poder liberarme de esta forma, más bien espero recibir mi castigo allá donde vaya. Así que, señor, le ruego no rece por mí.

Atte. Draco Malfoy 

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, el brazo que la sostenía cayó a un lado, con la vista fija donde segundos antes había estado esta. No era una falsificación. Había visto la firma de Draco en muchos documentos, cuando le investigaron hacía dos años, y era exactamente igual. Sí, se había suicidado.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué tenía que pensar? En los años que hacía que conocía a Draco Malfoy, este no había demostrado más que estar del lado de Voldemort, seguir sus ideales y proclamarlos a toda hora. En Hogwarts demostró su opinión a favor de los sangre pura. Y en más de una ocasión, siendo él ya auror, pelearon varita en mano.

Pero ahora, tras leer esa carta, sus juicios habían sido pateados. ¿Era sincero, Malfoy? No podía ni pensar en que se trataba de una trampa, al fin y al cabo, en esos momentos, el rubio estaba luchando a vida o muerte en un hospital clandestino. Si realmente se había querido suicidar para no seguir con esa vida de mortífago, es que era mucho más orgulloso de lo que le creía. ¿Morir antes de pedir ayuda?

"¿Y se la habrías dado?" Preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza. "¿O habrías desconfiado y le habrías apresado, manteniéndole bajo duros interrogatorios y, finalmente, vigilarle de cerca con la excusa de querer protegerle?" Era cierto. Su instinto natural le obligaba a desconfiar de él, aunque tenía verdaderas razones para ello.

Había desconfiado de Snape durante muchos años. E, irónicamente, no fue hasta que le vio matar a Dumbledore que empezó a verle distinto. Aunque eso era por la carta que le dejó Dumbledore.

Se la había entregado McGonagall una semana después de la muerte del director. Había jurado no abrirla, sólo podía hacerlo Harry y, si este quería, enseñarla. El moreno aún odiaba al viejo por las pocas frases que en ella encontró, como siempre, poco explicativas.

_Harry, debes estar leyendo esto después de mi entierro. Espero que haya sido bonito, al menos me hubiera gustado celebrarlo en Hogwarts, ya que fue mi hogar durante cien años._

No te sorprendas de que conozca mi muerte antes de haber sucedido. Incluso puedo decirte que sé quién lo ha hecho.

No desconfíes de él. Tenía razones de peso para hacerlo. Y, de todos modos, yo no iba a vivir por mucho más. Una enfermedad me estaba consumiendo y había llegado el momento de dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones.

Harry, con mi muerte, tal vez la Orden se venga abajo. Los conozco a todos perfectamente para saber que irán a ciegas. A partir de ahora, Lupin se va a encargar de liderarla. Me ha costado mucho decidirme, Snape era mi mejor opción, pero no lo creí conveniente. Si no me equivoco, en estos momentos debe estar bien vigilado por Riddle, que ya empieza a temer por la fidelidad de los suyos. McGonagall no tiene la sangre fría suficiente para hacerlo, y estará demasiado ocupada siendo la directora de Hogwarts, pero Lupin tiene el carácter para afrontarlo. Es por esa razón que no puedo dejarte a su custodia. Aunque puedes ir a vivir con los Weasley, ellos se encargarán del papeleo. Eso sí, a partir de ahora eres miembro honorífico de la Orden del Fénix, poseyendo los mismos derechos que tienen los demás miembros.

Sé tan valiente como hasta ahora. Aprende a ver con el corazón y no por los ojos. Acuérdate de todos los errores que hayas cometido para no volver a caer en ellos.

Te dejo, Harry, mi chico. Me hubiera gustado poder pasar muchos años más contigo para explicarte más cosas, verte crecer como vi crecer a tu padre. Pero ha llegado mi hora.

Cuídate  
Atte. Albus Dumbledore 

Harry había llorado. Por la muerte del hombre que le enseñó la magia. Por la impotencia de haber odiado tantos años a Snape sabiendo que, en realidad, era lo que Dumbledore siempre dijo que era: un amigo fiel.

Con los años se había ido dando cuenta de las cosas: Snape era el verdadero preferido de Dumbledore. Lo supo enseguida. Así como supo que el profesor de pociones debió haberlo pasado terriblemente mal al tener que matar al que sentía como un padre. Pero se daba cuenta tarde. También se había sorprendido del carácter de Lupin desde su mandado como Fénix. Y de una implacable directora.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sorprendieron.

-Adelante. - Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse todos los recuerdos.

-Harry, está todo arreglado – dijo Ron, entrando con una enorme sonrisa, alegrándose de no encontrarse al moreno molesto por la interrupción. - Los mortífagos están siendo interrogados, pero no hay duda que irán directos a Azkaban. - Se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso. El pelirrojo solía comportarse con superioridad cuando terminaba un trabajo con éxito. - Qué lástima que no pilláramos a ninguno de los dos Malfoy, no? - Preguntó cerrando los puños. - Qué ganas tengo de ponerles las manos encima... - dijo con rabia.

-Ya lo creo... - comentó, aún con la vista fija en la mesa.

-Estoy seguro que estamos muy cerca! - Dijo emocionado. - Para tus informes, puedes poner asunto cerrado en el asalto de hoy.

-De acuerdo. - Contestó pensativo, mirando la carta que tenía medio oculta en sus rodillas. No estaba tan cerrado como él quería.

-¿Ocurre algo, amigo? Tendrías que estar contento!

-Sí, no. Perdona, es que estoy agotado. - Medio mintió. - Llevamos meses planeando ataques sorpresas y deteniendo sospechosos y estoy realmente cansado.

-Esta noche quería celebrarlo en casa con Hermione y contigo... no vendrás? - Preguntó apoyándose en la silla.

-Lo siento. Dejémoslo para otro día. - Sonrió.

-Se lo diré a Hermione. Tú procura dormir bien esta noche, te quiero despejado para mañana, "jefe" - Tras una risotada, salió del despacho para ir a contarle a cualquiera que quisiera escucharle lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Harry miró el reloj. Eran las nueve y media. Ni un sólo día de ese mes había cenado o se había ido a dormir a una hora razonable.

Desgraciadamente, esa noche tampoco podría.

Se levantó, guardando la carta en el último cajón, cerrándolo con llave y llevándosela consigo. Una vez recogida su chaqueta y pertenencias, salió del Ministerio despidiéndose de todos para poder aparecerse en el hospital medimago clandestino al que llevó a Malfoy.

Aparentemente, el lugar no era más que una tienda de pega de venta de supuestas pociones curativas, filtros amorosos, amuletos de la suerte, libros de chamanes... todo ello adornado con muchas velas y un fuerte olor a incienso. El tipo que estaba en el mostrador tenía la piel oscura y marcada por arrugas, con una ridícula perilla bajo el mentón. Sus ojos, blancos como si fuesen ciegos, veían a la perfección, y se clavaron enseguida en Harry.

-Buenas noches, señor. - Dijo con voz suave, de ultratumba. - Qué desea?

-Santo y seña: Los cuadros hablan. - Dijo simplemente, caminando directamente hacia la cortina negra detrás del tipo. Entró y todo cambió.

Al fin pudo respirar aire limpio, sin olores fuertes, y varias luces fluorescentes iluminaban el largo pasillo blanco. A derecha e izquierda había varias puertas, y al fondo las cortinas verdes con las camillas, donde dejó a Malfoy. Se fue a paso decidido, abriendo la segunda de la derecha.

-Merlín, qué susto! - Exclamó Spencer, dando un bote.

Timothy Spencer era un mago alto y curvado, de piel cetrina que odiaba afeitarse, y sólo lo hacía cuando le picaba demasiado la barba para soportarla por más tiempo. Llevaba unas gruesas gafas de pasta y parecía que no se duchaba en días. Vestía unos pantalones marrones de pana, una camisa verde desteñida con manchas de sudor y una bata de médico por encima. El cabello, castaño, empezaba a escaquear en la coronilla a la pronta edad de 41 años. Harry estaba seguro que, de ir bien vestido y arreglado, el doctor Spencer tendría éxito entre las mujeres. Mantenía esa consulta ilegal desde hacía años, cuando por culpa de una negligencia médica fue expulsado de San Mungo y del colegio de medimagos. Ahora ejercía la medicina ilegalmente, tratando básicamente a magos que no querían dar explicaciones por algún asunto turbio.

Harry le había encontrado en su primer año de auror, siendo un novato. Persiguiendo a un mago que se dedicaba a hechizar mujeres muggles para acostarse con ellas, había intentado esconderse ahí tras ser atacado por los hechizos de Harry, y el moreno le encontró. Spencer retuvo al tío y le permitió detenerlo. A partir de ese día le daba alguna que otra información de sus clientes, sin ser demasiado explícito para no perder la confianza que algunos de ellos le brindaban, y a cambio Harry no le denunciaba. También se podría decir que Harry le estaba haciendo chantaje, pero eso era lo de menos.

-Por qué has entrado por la tienda? Creí que vendrías como antes, apareciéndote. - Dijo el medimago subiéndose las gafas con un dedo.

-No quería asustarte. - Bromeó, para luego ponerse serio de nuevo. - ¿Ha muerto?

-Más quisieras.

-Merlín no lo quiera, no deseo tener razones para... detenerte. - Ironizó. - Y bien?

-Está bien. El veneno ha estado a punto de matarle, pero he podido sacarlo de su sangre. De todos modos, han quedado restos en el organismo, por lo que va a pasar unos meses bastante jodido.

-Me alegra ver que sigues siendo bueno para algo... - comentó, acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil del rubio. Se le veía cadavérico, más pálido de lo normal y los labios agrietados y morados. Peor incluso que cuando le encontró en la mansión.

-Me ofendes, "señor"! - Se burló. - ¿De dónde has sacado a este desgraciado? - Preguntó rodeando la camilla por el otro lado, no deseando perder de vista al auror.

-Eso, Spencer, no es asunto tuyo. - Dijo alzando una ceja, sorprendido de que alguien tan "ilegal" como él no conociera a uno de los Malfoy. - Por otro lado, - siguió, - quedará algún efecto secundario? - Preguntó temiendo por la salud mental después del desafortunado intento de suicidio del ex sly.

-No conozco muy bien los ingredientes que ha usado, pero si se trata de "El dulce de muerte", como sospecho, no habrá problema. Tal vez pase unas semanas sin poder moverse y ligeros temblores si es un mago mediocre, pero nada más serio. Le costará hablar.

-¿Algún tratamiento?

-Sí, por supuesto. - Cogió una hoja y empezó a garabatear cosas. - Estas son las instrucciones de la medicación. Sobretodo, que se tome cada cosa a su hora. - Dijo depositando una bolsa delante de Harry, por lo visto llena de botes de pociones y pastillas.

-¿Desde cuándo usas remedios muggles? - Preguntó el moreno confuso, mirando un bote de pastillas.

-Desde que los muggles meten las narices donde no les conviene y ven cosas. Las pociones comprimidas en cápsulas son más prácticas. Además, no notas el sabor desagradable.

-Buen punto... ¿Y la comida?

-No va a poder comer sólido en días, solamente triturados o sopas, sin tropezones o su garganta podría atorarse y morir ahogado. - Se calló un momento, observando desde arriba de sus gafas a Harry, sonriendo de repente. - ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿A caso piensas llevártelo y cuidarlo tú mismo? Por lo que veo, este tiene que ser un mortífago o algo peor, un asesino de esos! No puedo creerme lo que veo! Harry Potter, la Gran Esperanza, manteniendo oculto a un mortífago! Por eso has venido aquí, ¿cierto?

-Spencer, tu bocaza algún día va a ganarte un Avada bien recibido. - Amenazó Harry. - Sólo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas antes de que los del Ministerio le condenen. Necesito saber algunas cosas.

-Vale vale, señor autoridad. Sólo era curiosidad... ¿Y te lo llevarás a casa? Mmhh... me encantaría estar presente enfrente de dos hombres... no te pases con él, podrías dañarle – dijo guiñando un ojo, con una gran sonrisa.

Harry le lanzó una mala mirada y sacó la varita, asustando al medimago, y apuntando a Malfoy. Levitó su cuerpo hasta acercarlo al suyo.

-Por supuesto, Spencer, sobra decir que no puedes hablar a nadie de esto...

-Palabrita! - Bromeó.

Con un último vistazo, Harry cogió la bolsa de medicamentos, la hoja y el brazo de Malfoy, Desapareciéndose enseguida para caer de pie en su piso.

El apartamento de Harry era algo más humilde de lo que cualquiera esperaría de él. O eso era lo que solían decirle sus visitas. Las cuales eran pocas, cabe decir. Estaba en el centro de Londres, al edificio de al lado vivían Ron y Hermione. Tenía una cocina americana con un comedor no muy grande, lo suficiente para dos sofás, alguna estantería, un televisor y una mesa con dos sillas. Un pasillo llevaba a dos dormitorios, un cuarto de baño y una terraza que recorría el ancho del apartamento de punta a punta. Había los muebles básicos y varios libros escampados por toda la casa, de temática principalmente Artes Oscuras. Solían serle útiles para el trabajo.

Apenas estaba decorado. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para eso, y Hermione se cansaba de repetirle que faltaba un toque femenino allí. Harry ni siquiera tenía tiempo para citas, como para buscarse pareja. Desde que cortó con Ginny no había vuelto a tener nada serio con nadie. Y de eso hacía exactamente doce años. Aunque sí que algún roce esporádico con alguna chica que conocía en bares donde le llevaba Ron para "despejarse".

Dejó a Malfoy estirado en el sofá mientras le preparaba la que sería su habitación por, esperaba, unos pocos días. Luego ya vería qué hacía con él.

El dormitorio en cuestión no se usaba como tal. Harry lo tenía como despacho, con una gran mesa repleta de papeles, pergaminos y carpetas del trabajo, y un sofá cama contra la pared. Éste último lo transformó en una cama individual después de retirar la mesa hasta la pared, apartándola del paso. No tenía otro sitio donde ponerla. Tuvo que trasladar su mesita de noche al lado de esa cama para poder dejar todos los medicamentos.

Decidió correr las cortinas, verde oscuro, para evitar miradas curiosas. Aunque estaba en una zona muggle y en un noveno piso, nunca se sabía, y más tratándose de Harry Potter. Así que prefería no correr riesgos y guardarse las espaldas. Por lo que también puso algunos hechizos contra aparición y de protección. La única forma de entrar para otro que no fuese él a partir de ahora sería la puerta principal.

Volvió al comedor para llevar a Malfoy a su nueva habitación, cerciorándose de que siguiera respirando. Se lo quedó mirando durante un rato, observando sus facciones angulosas y frías, con el cabello largo cayendo lacio. No le veía desde hacía cosa de dos años, no había tenido la "suerte" de cruzarse con él en alguna otra misión. Por alguna razón, familias como los Malfoy, la misma Bellatrix y algún otro importante en el cerco de Voldemort permanecían muy ocultos, enviando a la carnaza. Eso desesperaba a Harry, que ansiaba capturarles para llegar hacia el Lord.

¿Cuánto hacía que no tenía un enfrentamiento con él cara a cara? ... Sí, desde la muerte de Sirius. El maldito ni siquiera se había aparecido en el ataque a Hogwarts de sexto año. Tras ese incidente en el Ministerio, pareció como si el Lord saliera escaldado de su encuentro con Dumbledore y hubiera preferido refugiarse a tramar un plan más preciso, sin suturas. Sin la profecía, debía estar buscando otra manera de hacerse con el poder. Y tanto los de la Orden como él mismo se sentían frustrados sin tener noticia alguna.

Dejó esos recuerdos a un lado y echó un vistazo a las instrucciones que le dio Spencer. Pasaban las diez y media de la noche, hasta las doce no tenía que darle nada, así que se fue a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich y una cerveza y se tiró al sofá, encendiendo la tele. Luchaba por no quedarse dormido, cambiando de canal y sentándose recto. Le estaba costando no cerrar los ojos. Puso la MTV, donde hacían un concierto en directo de Stereophonics, y en ese momento sonaba High as the Ceiling. Era uno de sus grupos favoritos, además de muchos otros.

Finalmente llegó medianoche y se levantó pasándose una mano por el rostro, despejándose. Cuando entró a la habitación, no se fijó en Malfoy, se dedicó a buscar la poción que le tocaba entre todas las que había. Pero, al voltearse para dársela, se encontró con sus ojos grises clavados directamente en él. No parecía enfadado, aunque tampoco confundido... simplemente sereno.

"Extraño". Pensó Harry conociendo el temperamento del rubio.

-No, no estás en el infierno – le informó Harry bromeando. Luego volvió a sonar normal. - No intentes moverte. Bébete esto, te sentirás mejor. - Le llevó la poción a los labios y ocultó una expresión de sorpresa al ver que el sly bebía sin desconfianza, tragándolo todo poco a poco. - Seguramente debes tener muchas preguntas, pero no vas a poder hablar, estás muy débil... Ya lo solucionaremos mañana...

Vaciló unos instantes ahí de pie, mirando a todas partes menos al rubio, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. Pero, como el sueño le ganaba, decidió que era momento de irse a la cama. Seguramente Malfoy se volvería a dormir en seguida gracias a la poción.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy. - Dijo antes de salir, dejando ambas puertas abiertas por si acaso.

Se puso simplemente el pantalón del pijama y se tumbó en la cama completamente agotado, durmiéndose enseguida.

****************

Parecía que sólo había dormido cinco minutos cuando unos gritos le despertaron. Se levantó de un salto, agarrando la varita y corriendo a la habitación de Malfoy al darse cuenta que los gritos eran suyos.

Cuando entró, dejó caer la varita sintiéndose de golpe como un novato. Corrió al lado de la cama, donde Malfoy había caído y estaba retorciéndose, vomitando sangre. Se agarraba el estómago agonizando de dolor, tenía la frente pegada al suelo, demasiado débil para aguantarse de pie.

-Malfoy! - Gritó, cogiéndole de los hombros para levantarle el rostro. Se estaba ahogando en la sangre. - Mierda, mierda, mierda...

No sabía cómo actuar. Él era auror, no médico! No podía aparecerse con Malfoy en la consulta de Spencer con el rubio en ese estado. Y traer al medimago a su casa era una absurda locura, no dejaría que nadie descubriera dónde vivía. Buscó un cubo o algo parecido colocándolo ante Malfoy para que vomitara ahí dentro, y rebuscó en la hoja de instrucciones algo que le sirviera de ayuda.

En la parte de atrás de la hoja leyó algo que tal vez sería útil.

_*En caso de vómitos, fiebre alta o sangrados de cualquier tipo, dar doble dosis de Poción Revitalizante. Si se inyecta en vena actúa más rápido. Los efectos secundarios son una gran mejora del paciente, pero sólo dura unos minutos hasta que vuelve a caer rendido. Su componente básico es anfetamina, por lo que debe usarse con cuidado por..._

Harry se puso como un loco a buscar la poción, echando miradas de reojo a Malfoy que seguía gritando, cada vez más afónico, y agarrándose el estómago como si quisiera arrancárselo.

Sus manos se movieron rápido por la bolsa, hasta que encontró en el fondo la Poción Revitalizante, de color rojo, y una de las tantas agujas que había.

-Malfoy, vas a tener que levantarte... - dijo, acercándose.

-No... - exclamó escupiendo más sangre.

-Pues no te muevas... - dijo muy inseguro.

Agarró el brazo del sly y lo contorsionó en una postura extraña, con la palma hacia arriba. Se preparó la dosis en la aguja, aguantándola con los dientes. Apretó con fuerza un poco más arriba del codo del rubio, dándole golpecitos sobre la vena. Cuando esta se hinchó lo suficiente para verla, Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y le inyectó la poción. Se quedó unos segundos viendo al otro, que parecía haberse quedado en silencio e inmóvil.

Hasta que empezó a tener convulsiones y temblores.

-Mierda! - Harry iba a levantarse para cargarse a Spencer, pero Malfoy le cogió del pijama, deteniéndole.

Se quedaron un par de minutos así, y Harry se dio cuenta que poco a poco el rubio se relajaba, quedándose después de cinco minutos totalmente laxo en el suelo, sobre su propio vómito, respirando rápido y todo sudado.

-Ya... está... - dijo en un susurro, sosegado de no sentir al fin dolor. O al menos no tanto como antes.

-Joder, Malfoy, me has pegado un susto de muerte...

-Es una de... mis desve-ventajas...

Harry le cogió de debajo los hombros, levantándole para sentarlo en la cama, apoyado en la pared. Buscó la varita y limpió el suelo con un Fregoteo.

-Espérate aquí un momento.

-Tranquilo... n-no voy a moverme. - Ironizó el otro con una mueca.

Harry fue al cuarto de baño a llenar la bañera de agua caliente, buscando una toalla limpia y una pastilla de jabón, puesto que si Hermione no le iba a comprar, él siempre se olvidaba de las cosas básicas como el gel. Volvió a por el rubio, que estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando aún rápido.

-Vamos. - Dijo cogiéndole de nuevo, esta vez pasando un brazo por su espalda y otro por debajo las rodillas, sorprendiéndose del peso pluma que era aún y medir lo mismo que él. Antes, al sentarlo a la cama, y cuando lo encontró muerto, no se dio cuenta por el nerviosismo de la situación, pero casi podía sentir que si le apretaba más fuerte, le rompería. - Vas a bañarte, así que quítate la ropa. - Ordenó, sentándole en el water.

Malfoy se lo quedó mirando un rato. - Si esperas que... m-me desnude ante ti, lo llev...as claro. Sal.

-Ni te lo creas. No pienso dejar que caigas y te rompas la nuca. O te quitas la ropa ya, o te la quito yo. - Amenazó.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Malfoy empezó a desbotonarse la camisa, haciendo muecas de asco por las manchas de sangre. Luego siguió con los pantalones, agradecido de no llevar zapatos y así no tener que agacharse a sacárselos. Iba con una lentitud casi desquiciante, pero Harry se mantuvo paciente, esperando.

Harry miró a otro lado, sintiéndose de repente vergonzoso. Acababa de darse cuenta que había llevado en brazos a Malfoy. A un hombre. Mientras el sólo llevaba los pantalones del pijama. Y, encima, estaba esperando ahí de pie a que el otro se desnudara.

Pero ¿a qué venía ese nerviosismo de repente? Había visto miles de veces a sus compañeros desnudarse en los vestuarios, tanto en Quidditch como luego en el trabajo y nunca le importó. Incluso ahora en un principio no le molestaba esperar ahí a que se desnudara. Pero cuando esas manos finas sacaron la camisa de dentro el pantalón, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo, se le contrajo el estómago.

Nunca le había atraído ningún hombre. Nunca. No era como si al mirar a uno sintiera algo. Pero ahora mismo estaba notando un nudo en el estómago que no era normal. Más bien asustaba.

Le miró de reojo. El rubio era igual de alto que él, tal vez sólo un par de centímetros menos. Se le veía mucho más delgado de lo que creía Harry, pero eso, igual que su extrema palidez, eran debido al veneno. Su piel era tersa, fina... como la de una mujer. Igual que sus manos, o su cuello...

-Ya está – dijo el rubio, sorprendiéndole.

Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fueran a la entrepierna del rubio cuando este se giró. Su miembro permanecía flácido entre sus delgadas piernas, coronado por un poco de cabello rubio. Era un poco más largo que el suyo, pero no tan grueso. Se maldijo por ese pensamiento.

Cuando levantó los ojos, vio con horror que Malfoy acababa de pillarle mirándole la entrepierna, y se ruborizó apartando la mirada para diversión del sly, que se metió en la bañera cuán largo era, apoyando la cabeza para no hundirse. Harry se sentó en el water a esperar, aún ruborizado.

-En serio vas a quedarte ahí, Potter?

CONTINUARÁ


	3. El periodista

**Cuando todo está perdido****  
ACTO I  
Escena 3: El periodista**

-¿En serio vas a quedarte ahí, Potter?

-Sí.

-Pues aprovecha el tiempo al menos en explicarme qué hago aquí. - Dijo alargando el brazo para coger la pastilla de jabón. Hablaba suave, pero demasiado rápido para lo que le dijo Spencer. Y luego recordó los efectos secundarios de la poción, que animaban el cuerpo durante un corto tiempo.

Harry no podía pensar en esos momentos, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en la pastilla de jabón que Malfoy tenía en sus manos y paseaba por su cuerpo. El cuello, los hombros, los brazos, el pecho... y seguía bajando. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose muy incómodo. No sabía si el calor que tenía era por el baho o por algo más. Algo que ni siquiera quería aceptar.

-Las preguntas tendría que hacerlas yo, porque aún no entiendo por qué alguien como tú querría suicidarse.

-Crees que eres el único que tiene problemas?

-Sé que no. - Dijo ofendido. - Leí tu carta.

-Y tu orgullo de Gryffindor te obligó a ayudarme. Qué conmovedor, Potter, en serio. - Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No tendrías que hablarle así a la persona que te ha salvado.

-Y quién te ha dicho que quisiera ser salvado?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, en tono lúgubre, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato.

El rubio volvió a hablar.

-Y tus amiguitos aurores ya saben que estoy aquí?

-No.

-Rompiendo las reglas como siempre, eh Potter.

-Sólo quiero... Esperaré hasta que te recuperes y te llevaré al Ministerio.

-¿Y por qué te molestas en salvarme? ¿Qué crees que me harán? ¿Golpecitos en la espalda y hacerme prometer que no lo volveré a hacer? Van a llevarme a Azkaban y recibiré el beso del dementor. O me matarán. En ambos casos es lo mismo. - Se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-No te creía tan ingenuo, Potter. ¿A caso no es lo que han hecho con los demás mortífagos? El Ministerio ya tuvo suficiente con una fuga de la cárcel, no se arriesgarán a otra. - Malfoy tenía razón, y Harry lo sabía. - Y soy un Malfoy. - Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Desde la fuga, cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts, donde Voldemort liberó a sus mortífagos más cercanos, los del Wizengamot (N/A: se escribe así?) sentenciaban a la mayoría de los mortífagos capturados al beso del dementor y yacían inhertes en Azkaban, como vegetales. Con Dumbledore muerto y fuera de ese jurado, Harry estaba seguro que algunas de esas sentencias eran inapropiadas. Al fin y al cabo, tenían pruebas de que un diez por ciento de los seguidores de Voldemort lo eran porque estaban bajo la maldición Imperius o bajo chantaje. No merecían morir. Pero, desgraciadamente, la justicia esos últimos años se había vuelto implacable para cualquiera. Y si tenías la Marca Oscura, peor.

Malfoy no lo tendría nada fácil. Su sólo apellido ya le aseguraba una condena a muerte. A los del Wizengamot, y al pueglo mago en general, le daba igual si había matado a alguien o no, con ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy había más que suficiente para querer verle muerto.

Harry no pudo evitar buscar en el brazo de Malfoy. Tenía la Marca grabada en la piel, resaltando negra sobre blanco, perfectamente delineada.

-Cercionándote, Potter? - Preguntó con esa sonrisa tan sly que usaba en la escuela. Levantó el brazo, mirándola él también. - Horrible, eh? Y duele como un puñal cuando la hace...

-Aclárame una cosa – dijo Harry cambiando de tema. - ¿Era cierto lo de la carta? ¿De verdad no estás dispuesto a seguir a Voldemort?

-...ahora ya da igual. Con lo que he hecho, padre o el mismo Lord van a matarme, creyéndolo una traición. Y si no lo hacen ellos, lo harán tus amiguitos.

-Y si te aseguro la vida? - Preguntó Harry muy serio.

-¿De qué hablas, Potter? ¿Te estás poniendo romántico?

-Haga o diga lo que sea, tanto Voldemort como el Ministerio seguirán hiendo detrás de tu cabeza. Eres un Malfoy y, a ojos de todos, eres escoria.

-Oh, gracias.

-Sin embargo, puedo ayudarte. Tendrás que mantenerte escondido, darte por muerto, y yo te ayudaré a que... - vaciló un momento - ...la Orden del Fénix te esconda.

-La Orden del Fénix... el grupito de Dumbledore. - Asintió con la cabeza. - He oído de ellos en las reuniones del mortífagos. Estaba claro que el ojito derecho del viejo sería un miembro. - Rió. - Nunca me aceptarán.

-Aceptaron a Snape cuando era un espía.

-Snape os traicionó.

-Eso es lo que creéis todos. Yo sé la verdad. Dumbledore estaba enfermo, iba a morir de todos modos. Y... aquella noche estaba en la Torre. Te vi. No pudiste hacerlo, y Snape lo hizo por ti. Te salvó de un castigo seguro en manos de Voldemort por desobedecer. De eso me di cuenta más tarde, cuando me enteré que es tu padrino. - Dijo, no queriendo rebelar la carta del director. Le pareció encontrar una gran confusión en el rostro del rubio, pero este la borró enseguida para verse serio de nuevo.

-Aunque fuese como dices... nunca me aceptarían. Tú lo has dicho, soy escoria para ellos, y más después de como os traté en la escuela.

-Yo te he perdonado.

-Tú eres un estúpido Gryffindor.

-¿Sí? Pues resulta que todos en la Orden somos "estúpidos" Gryffindor. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí y decirme esto? ¿No te has parado a pensar que puede ser una trampa para llegar hasta ti? ¿Para traicionarte por la espalda?

-Lo he pensado, sí. Pero desde que te vi en la Torre, algo ha cambiado. Una cosa son las peleas y el odio que nos teníamos en la escuela. Éramos críos. Otra es que te crea capaz de matarme.

-Tal vez no. Pero puedo llevarte atado, con lacito y todo, ante el Lord.

-Entonces sólo adelantarías lo que hace tiempo debe ocurrir para acabar con esto. - Dijo borrando la sonrisa.

Harry decidió terminar ahí el tema y cogió la toalla para que Malfoy saliera. Le envolvió con ella, volviéndose a sonrojar. Se apartó rápidamente de él y, con la excusa de ir a buscarle algo con lo que dormir, fue a despejar su mente.

"Esto no está bien. Sólo me pasa porque hace casi un año que no estoy con nadie, y eso debe alterarme, ¿no? La falta de sexo me debe estar pasando factura, las pajas ya no sirven para nada. Aunque, ¿ponerme nervioso con Malfoy? ¿Con un hombre? Tengo que buscarme una chica con la que pasar ratos esporádicos. Pero ya, o esto me va a matar."

Cogió una camiseta blanca algo vieja y unos pantalones de algodón azules que encontró en el fondo del armario y ya le iban pequeños de cintura. No porque estuviera rellenito sino porque esos últimos años, con tanto machacarse a sí mismo para llegar a ser jefe de unidad, había transformado su cuerpo en pura fibra y músculo.

*****************

A la mañana siguiente llegó algo nervioso al trabajo. Estaba convencido que nadie tenía por qué saber que se llevó a Malfoy a casa, pero aún así se sentía inseguro. Todas las miradas que recibía las veía acusadoras, cuando no eran más que las de siempre. Incluso cuando Ron entró en su despacho se sorprendió más de lo debido. Estaba algo paranoico.

-Qué tal, Harry? Dormiste bien?

-Sí. - Mintió. Lo cierto es que no había podido pegar ojo recordando la escena del lavabo. - Hermione está bien?

-Sí. Se enfadó un poco por no ir, pero lo comprende. Dice que este viernes sin falta te quiere ahí.

-No faltaré. ¿Cómo ha acabado el caso de anoche?

-Los mortífagos apresados ya están de camino a Azkaban. Cuatro de ellos recibirán el beso, los otros dos tienen la perpetua allí. Me sorprende que aún queden dementores que no se hayan unido a Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. - Comentó apoyándose en la puerta.

-Por lo menos son los más viejos, los poderosos. Deben ser demasiado asiduos ahí para irse.

-A veces me pregunto cómo funciona la mente de uno de esos.

-Nunca lo sabremos. - Rió Harry.

-Hola chicos! - Saludó Burton entrando con toda su tempestad. Era un chico dos años más joven que ellos, lleno de energía y bastante bromista. Algo que solía tocar las narices de Ron, que ya tenía bastante con sus dos hermanos. - Tengo noticias.

-Suelta. - Dijo Harry. Nunca se cansaba de ver su oficina profanada cada mañana con los mismos de siempre.

-Han enviado a un reportero del Profeta para hacernos una entrevista. Bueno, sólo a ti. - Miró a Harry. - Nosotros no somos lo suficientemente famosos para salir...

-Cállate, sois mi unidad, tendríais que estar contentos. - Bromeó.

-Aahh... - suspiró en plan teatral.

-Os habéis enterado!!? - Entró como una estampida otro de la unidad, Hudson, otro que solía alborotar su oficina. - Vamos a salir en el periódico!

-No te alteres. La entrevista se la hacen a Potter, sólo. - Dijo Fitzburn, entrando también. Tendría que empezar a poner un candado o algo.

-¿Quéeee? Eso es injusto! Todos apresamos a esos mortífagos!

-Lo sabemos...

-Chicos, sabéis de sobra que odio los periodistas. Si por mí fuera, os enviaba a vosotros, pero temo que no podré escapar... - dijo poniendo morros.

-Exacto, porque el periodista ya te está esperando abajo. Subirá cuando deje de acosarle el consejero del Ministro, ese estúpido de Zack Smith- Dijo Fitzburn sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Mierda, tengo trabajo que hacer! No pueden ser más inoportunos... Espero que no sea esa Rita Skeeter.

-Yo creí que ya estaba muerta. - Comentó Ron.

-Como se nota que a ti no te escribe cientos de artículos llenos de mentiras.

-Pues no, yo no tengo ningún artíCULO persiguiéndome. - Bromeó el pelirrojo, haciendo reír al más joven. - Me voy a lo mío, nos vemos en la comida.

-Ron, espera. Lo siento, hoy no podremos comer juntos. He decidido que a partir de ahora comeré en el despacho, así adelanto trabajo. - Lo que en realidad quería era escaparse durante la comida para ir a darle la sopa a Malfoy, pero eso no podía decirlo, claro.

-Pero qué dices? ¿En serio es necesario? - La mirada de su amigo se lo dejó claro. - Está bien, está bien. Nos vemos luego, pues. Vamos, Burton.

-Sip!

-Potter – dijo Fitzburn cuando los demás se fueron. - Si te metes tanta caña, acabarás petando por algún lado.

-No es nada. Sólo me gusta hacer mi trabajo.

-Yo sólo te aviso... Anda, dame el informe, que ya lo llevaré yo a Dickinson.

-Toma.

Harry empezó con el papeleo de nuevo cuando estuvo al fin solo en el despacho. Hasta que no recibían órdenes o alguna alarma importante, no salían a la calle. Tanto Harry como Ron siempre creyeron que ser aurores era estar todo el día en la calle actuando contra el crimen, pero por lo visto los trabajos de oficina eran también necesarios, y con tantas unidades, no siempre les tocaba a ellos. El jefe Dickinson siempre los guardaba para asuntos más serios, y todo gracias a Harry, que era un buen capitán. Era gracias a esa obsesión con el trabajo que con tan sólo 24 años, y 3 de experiencia de auror, le ascendieron al cargo de jefe de unidad, y con ello los de su unidad se libraron de hacer los trabajos de novatos. No es que se quejaran de quedarse en la oficina, al menos no tenían que salir a perseguir a un mago "encantador de servicios públicos muggles", una faena desagradable.

Veinte minutos después que salieran sus compañeros, alguien llamó a la puerta. Para sorpresa de Harry, el reportero que envió El Profeta no era otro que Collin Creevey. El pequeño muchacho que recordaba de Gryffindor no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo demasiado bajito para ser hombre, con las mismas facciones aniñadas. Llevaba el cabello cortito rubio y sus ojos resaltaban más que antes.

Le dejó entrar saludándolo con una sonrisa, contento de volver a verle después de tanto tiempo.

-Collin, cuánto tiempo. No sabía que trabajabas para El Profeta.

-He entrado hace muy poco, cuando acabé la carrera de periodista.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Veo que te han ido muy bien las cosas desde que acabaste la escuela. He estado siguiendo tus pasos. - Dijo orgulloso, con esa sonrisa que ya tenía de pequeño. Harry se preguntó por qué rompió Ginny con ese pequeñín. - Me alegró saber que eras jefe de unidad. Siempre pensé que llegarías muy alto, ahora sé que es verdad. Dentro de poco espero poder saludarte como jefe de aurores.

-Jaja para eso Dickinson tendría que dejar su puesto, y creo que es muy asiduo a él.

-Parece buen hombre.

-Lo es. - Admitió sincero. - Creo que has venido para hacer un reportage.

-Así es. Me han enviado para escribir sobre las últimas detenciones que habéis perpretado, sobretodo con la tan importante de anoche. Si no te va muy mal, qué te parece si te invito a desayunar y hablamos tranquilamente?

-Me parece perfecto.

Por supuesto, era una pequeña mentira. No le apetecía nada salir y perder el tiempo, pero Dickinson insistía en tratar bien a la prensa para que ellos también les trataran bien. Además, Collin sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, así que no tenía por qué ser desagradable. Tal vez tratándose de un Gryffindor que le veía con tan buenos ojos la cosa iría bien.

Se fueron a una cafetería cercana al Ministerio, donde sólo había tres magos más, pues era hora laboral. Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo y Collin empezó con las preguntas mientras les servían dos cafés, el de Harry bien cargado. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio escuchando a Keane con su Is it any wonder, que sonaba en el lugar, hasta que Collin le llamó la atención para empezar con la entrevista.

Esta se alargó por más de media hora, y luego Collin insistió en que se quedara un rato más para hablar.

-Aún os veis todos? Ron, Hermione, Neville...

-Sí. Ron y yo trabajamos juntos, así que nos vemos cada día, y a Hermione la vemos a menudo. Trabaja en el Ministerio también, pero en el departamento de uso indevido de la magia. Prefiere estar cerca de muggles.

-¿No se casaron ella y Ron? - Preguntó sorprendido.

-No. Siempre nos cansamos de repetir que entre los tres sólo había amistad. Aunque ella sí se casó, tiene una hija.

-¿En serio? Debió ser después que lo dejara con Ginny, porque no lo sabía.

-Cortaste con ella justo cuando acabasteis la escuela, ¿no? - Collin asintió. - Hermione tuvo la niña hace cinco años. - Prefirió no contarle que ya estaba divorciada, tal vez aparecería en El Profeta y su amiga le cortara las pelotas.

-Vaya. Y tú, Harry, estás con alguien? - Preguntó cambiando de repente la voz y la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente. Hacía rato que había dejado la vuelapluma en el bolsillo y la libreta en la cartera que llevaba.

-No tengo tiempo para eso. Prefiero dedicarme al trabajo.

-Vaya. ¿Así no has encontrado a nadie para estar a tu lado?

-Ehh... no. Ya te he dicho, no tengo tiempo. - No quería revelar más allá, decir las verdaderas razones de por qué no tenía pareja no haría más que provocar otro artículo suyo en el Profeta.

A Collin pareció gustarle la respuesta, porque cambió de tema otra vez. Estuvieron charlando de la escuela, de sus carreras, de anécdotas varias. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta, era ya la hora de comer.

-Perdona, Collin, pero debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-De acuerdo. Me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos otro día para tomar un café?

-Mmm... bien. Ya te avisaré cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos pronto, espero! - Y con un fuerte apretón de manos, el rubio se fue tras pagar.

Harry salió del local y caminó hacia un callejón poco iluminado para aparecerse en su apartamento sin ser visto. Esperaba poder volver al despacho antes de que nadie se enterara que no estaba ahí.

Cuando llegó, Malfoy dormía plácidamente en la cama, medio cubierto por la sábana. Su ropa le quedaba bien, algo amplia la camiseta, pero no se veía mal. "¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo se ve algo en un tío?" Se maldijo, saliendo para preparar la sopa. Dejó el cuenco en la mesita, con un hechizo que la mantendría caliente hasta que se la hubiera comido, y las pociones preparadas hasta la noche.

Una vez todo listo, se apareció de nuevo en el callejón y subió a su despacho tratando de no ser visto. El guarda de la puerta le saludó sin muchos ánimos, leyendo el periódico, y Harry subió al ascensor solo. Llegó a su despacho un par de minutos antes que Ron entrara por la puerta.

-Hola compañero. Te traigo algo de comida. No sabía si habrías bajado a comer algo. - Dijo dejando una bolsa de papel grueso sobre la mesa, oliendo a pasta carbonara.

-No que comido nada desde que he desayunado con Creevey. - Dijo, sacando la comida para picotear los tallarines. Le encantaba la pasta.

-Collin? El renacuajo de Hogwarts? Qué hacía aquí? - Preguntó confuso.

-Es el periodista que enviaron los de El Profeta.

-Ah. Mira, al menos tienes a un fan allí, ya no escribirán mierda.

-Eso espero. - Alzó ambas cejas.

-Oye, esta noche sí vienes con los chicos a tomar algo, verdad? - Ron frunció el ceño esperando que su amigo aceptara, llevaba semanas sin sacarlo de casa.

-Esto...

-No, Harry. Entiendo que ayer quisieras irte a dormir pronto, pero hoy no tienes escusa. No has hecho nada para "cansarte". Así que plega pronto y nos vamos a cenar por ahí, luego nos pasaremos por "Scottland Corner" con los demás.

-Está bien... - dijo al fin resignado.

Por primera vez en ese mes, plegó pronto, corriendo a aparecerse en casa para preparar todo por si llegaba muy tarde. Los jueves los chicos solían insistir en salir de fiesta y despejarse un poco. Dickinson les pegaba la bronca, exponiendo que sería mejor que salieran el sábado ya que tenían el domingo de fiesta por no ser ya novatos (los novatos hacían horas nocturnas y fines de semana, pobres), pero ellos preferían salir entre semana ya que el sábado todos los locales se llenaban de críos.

Al entrar en la habitación, Malfoy seguía durmiendo, aunque vio que se había comido la sopa y bebido su poción, por lo que ahora estaba bajo los efectos de esta. Retiró el bol vacío y dejó preparado otro para más tarde, junto con las pociones. Dejó una nota para que no se preocupase: "He salido con los amigos, volveré tarde".

Se metió en la bañera duchándose rápidamente. Había quedado con los demás en menos de una hora. Se vistió con unos simples jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra de los Sex Pistols que le regaló Hermione años atrás. Y fue a buscar a Ron a su casa.

-Termino enseguida! - Escuchó al pelirrojo gritar desde el baño.

Cinco minutos después estaban de camino al restaurante y, una hora después, en el local esperando a los demás.

A Harry no le gustaba especialmente "Scottland Corner". Más que nada porque era un local de ambiente y, aunque hubiera chicas heteros, la mayoría eran gays que no le paraban de lanzar miradas. Burton decía que se le lanzaban porque tenía un polvazo nada más verle, algunos más si se fijaba más en el culo que tenía, y una vida entera de orgasmos al verle los ojos fijamente. Harry se lo tomaba en broma, pero no dejaba de pensar que cualquier día alguno le intentaría violar por ahí, si era cierto lo que decía su compañero de unidad.

Scottland Corner era un pub mago, pero regentado de manera que si un muggle entraba por descuido no intuyera nada de magia. Era una moda de los últimos años que algunos magos se mezclaran con muggles en sitios nocturnos. El dueño del local insistía siempre en que nada de varitas a la vista. Era un irlandés, aunque sonara extraño puesto que regentaba un local escocés.

-Siempre sois los primeros! - Dijo Burton llegando.

-Quién ha dejado venir a los menores? - Se burló Fitzburn, el mayor del grupo con 31 años. Era un hombre de piel oscura y muy alto.

-No te pases, que te doy una paliza!

-Cuando quieras.

-Basta chicos.

-Sí jefe!

-Ahora no soy el jefe! - Se quejó riendo Harry.

Pronto estaban todos dentro con una copa en la mano y moviéndose disimuladamente al son de la música. Sólo Burton, gay declarado, bailaba en medio de la pista rodeado de un par de chicos jóvenes. Fitzburn siempre conseguía a cualquier chica en apenas veinte minutos y ya no le veían el pelo, y Rainds, Hudson y Crimson iban de un lugar a otro del local buscando una "presa", como ellos decían, para conseguir pasar esa noche. Los tres eran un año menor que ellos, por lo que muchas veces Fitzburn bromeaba diciendo que era la niñera de todos. Nadie de la unidad tenía pareja, aunque sólo Harry, Fitzburn y Burton eran solteros porque querían, los otros simplemente porque no tenían suerte.

Estaba sonando Take me Out de Franz Ferdinand cuando Harry se sorprendió de encontrar a Collin Creevey bailando en medio de la pista de baile en brazos de un hombre moreno.

-Ese no es...

-Sí – le contestó Harry a Ron. - No creí que fuera...

-...gay. Salió con mi...

-...hermana. Lo sé... ¿Se cambió de bando?

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-¿Qué? Oh, vale. Yo no me volví gay – hizo una mueca, - ya lo era, sólo que no lo sabía.

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?

-Consiguiendo experiencia. Si no experimentas, no lo sabrás nunca. A lo mejor tú lo eres y no te enteras.

-¿Pero qué dices? A mi un par de tetas me vuelven loco.

-Yo solo lo digo. Aunque también puedes ser bisexual. Además, ser gay tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Mojas más. No tienes que preocuparte por esas tonterías de las tías de "esperar a conocernos para tener sexo".

-Yo tengo sexo con chicas en la primera noche. - Se enfurruñó.

-Pocas veces, lo sabes. Y eso es porque estás bueno y no pueden resistirse.

-... - Harry prefirió dejarlo. Él no era gay. No. Qué no, que no lo era. Si pensaba en tetas y tías arrodilladas entre sus piernas, se le empinaba la polla. No era gay.

"Estás tratando de convencerte?" Dijo divertida la vocecita de su conciencia.

-Estás tratando de convencerte? - Esa era la voz de Ron, confundiendo a Harry que no sabía si le había leído la mente. Por suerte, Ron era un pésimo legelemens.

-Qué? No! Te dije que me atraen demasiado las tías.

-Y si eres bisexual? Te estás perdiendo una gran alegría de la vida... - Se rió el pelirrojo.

-Bisexual? Molarme tíos y tías? No lo sé, pero lo dudo. Nunca me he fijado de ese modo en un tío. - "Mentiroso" gritó su mente.

-Fíjate en Neville – empezó a explicar – es gay, pero nunca le ha atraído el cuerpo de un hombre. Pero se enamoró de Terry por casualidades de la vida y no le molestó que fuera un tío. ¿Quién te dice que no vas a caer rendido a los encantos de un tío nunca?

"Nadie, porque ya has sucumbido" siguió hablando la maldita vocecita.

-Vamos a bailar? - Preguntó Harry a Ron para no escuchar esa voz.

-Por supuesto.

Desgraciadamente, la música y el baile no le sacaron de la cabeza en toda la noche las palabras de Ron. ¿Bisexual? Que se hubiera fijado en el cuerpo de Malfoy no tenía por qué significar nada, tal vez sólo fue curiosidad. "Sí, para medirle el pene" Maldita voz. Recordó lo que dijo Ron sobre la experiencia, y pensó si sería mala idea experimentar...


End file.
